


The "I love you" Panic

by completley_logical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, analogical - Freeform, dialogue prompt, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completley_logical/pseuds/completley_logical
Summary: Short ficlet based off of the dialogue prompt" Theres no need to repeat it. I ignored you perfectly fine the first time "





	The "I love you" Panic

Okay, here's the thing, Logan KNOWS he effed up, he shouldn’t have just left after Virgil said… that- 

Hang on. Heres some context.

xxx

The light was warm, reflecting off of Logan's glasses, but not enough to hurt his eyes in any way. It was warm in Virgil's house already, but the extra heat from the fairy lights and vanilla scented candles weren’t unwelcome, if anything, it was just slightly confusing. Here Logan sat, at his boyfriend of ten months home, sat across from said boy, who seems nervous. Virgil had clearly put an effort into this dinner date, and Logan WAS appreciative, he truly was, but he was slightly suspicious since neither ever did anything fancy for dates, but it was a nice change. Virgil had made one of Logan's favorite foods, lasagne, and as they ate, he kept getting somewhat distracted. His eyes flitting up to Logans face, to the couch off to the left of them, to his lap.

Yeah, he was nervous.

After they ate, they moved to the couch, Virgil switching on a John Mulaney comedy special on Netflix, before half turning to Logan, engaging in conversation

“Lo- uh- can- we- uhm-“ Virgil took a deep breath, rubbing his hands against his jeans “I know… I know that neither of us has said the ‘L’ word yet” he begins, and at the mere mention of the.. ‘l’ word, Logan stills

“and I know we’ve only been together for ten months.. is it weird I know that? Anyway- its- I really just.. Logan” Logan can feel his fight or flight senses activate, and he hopes Virgil isn’t going to say what he thinks he’s going to say, Logan isn’t ready. He isn’t.

“Logan I'm in love with you.”

Logan has never run out a house faster.

Xxx

So.. yeah. In retrospect, dick move. Logan is not a professional in human activity, but come ON, even he can tell he messed that up. And now, a week later, with little to no conversation between himself and Virgil, other than some little texts. After he ran, he got a message from Virgil, and it made guilt burn low in his stomach

Starling  
‘hope you got home safe.’  
21:37

Logan felt the shame burn his face, and now, even as he’s on his way to a group outing with Patton, Roman, and.. and his.. his boyfriend? They haven’t discussed their relationship status since he ran out. He’s afraid.

He pulls up in front of the ice cream parlour with Roman, the two of them slipping into the booth with Patton and Virgil. Virgil seems intent on ignoring Logan, turning to greet Roman, glancing at Logan, then turning to Patton and continuing whatever conversation he had with Patton. A small spear of hurt hit his heart, but he understood.

After they all had their ice cream, Patton and Roman excused themselves, both going to the bathroom. At this point, they might as well just say they’re going to make out. Logan perks up as they leave though, this is his chance to talk to Virgil.

“Hey... Virgil- I- I really need to apologize to you. I’m so very, very sorry for leaving after you said.. after you said you loved me. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I just.. I hope- I hope you can forgive me.” 

He doesn’t react. He stilled the second Patton abandoned him, and now, he’s staring at his ice cream blankly.

“Virgil, Did you hear me?” Logan asks, shyly, almost. 

“There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you fine the first time.” Virgil states, not exactly a bustling ray of sunshine at the moment.

“I'm deeply sorry, Starling” Logan repeats anyway, and Virgil turns on him harshly at the pet name

“I would have understood, if you didn’t react, or if you didn’t say it back. God, I knew you wouldn’t say it back, it's not like I would have hated you. But you RAN out on me, Logan. I knew the risks when I told you, but you-you fucking ran out on me!” Virgil hisses, his eyes tearing up. Logan felt himself soften immediately

“Virgil- Dear, no! of course, I know you would have understood. I just panicked, I truly hope we.. we’re okay. Because I-I can see myself loving you. I might already be on the way to being in love with you, and I don’t want that to be thrown away because I.. because I messed up big time. Because you mean so much to me, Virgil, and I just, I really couldn’t live with myself if we couldn’t continue what we have, but I would fully understand if-if we couldn’t do that.” Logan was still watching Virgil from across the table, and he could see Virgil melt.

Virgil met his eyes “we’re continuing. But I have one warning!” Virgil warns, holding a finger up, Logan nods. “You have a lot to make up for.” And Logan thinks that’s fitting, and casts Virgil a small, soft smile. And his heart leaps when he sees Virgil respond with a smile of his own.


End file.
